


Thank God For Hogsmeade

by DustyWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogsmeade Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyWolf/pseuds/DustyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's gone to Hogsmeade...</p><p>Well, not everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry and friends belong to our queen

Hermione lay on her stomach on her four-poster, elbows propping her up as her eyes flicked across the pages of her latest book. The dormitory was quiet; Lavender and Parvati had left for Hogsmead a few minutes ago, but Hermione didn’t feel like trekking down to the village in this cold, she was more than content to stay in the warm castle. She’d just turned to a chapter on vampire mythology and fact when a cool breeze wafted across her and long fingers curled around her bare ankles. She froze but relaxed almost instantly; she knew those calloused fingers, she knew no harm would come to her from them.

‘How’d you get up here?’ Hermione’s eyes never wavered from her book.

‘I flew,’ was his cryptic answer. It was warm enough in the girls’ dorm and Hermione shivered slightly as his hands slid up her exposed legs, fingers pausing to massage her knotted muscles.

‘You know that if one of the girls catches you up here you’ll be in big trouble,’ she said lightly, turning a page, smiling as she felt her leg muscles relax beneath his talented fingers.

‘They’re all in Hogsmead,’ he answered simply. Hermione hissed as his fingers began to prod a particularly sore knot just below her knee. Ginny had somehow convinced Hermione to begin jogging with her – without telling Hermione that she should stretch first.

‘Why aren’t you?’ she asked, fingers turning white on the binding of her book as he worked the knot.

‘Won-Won wanted to spend the day with Lav-Lav,’ he supplied without hesitation. Hermione had felt hurt when Ron had first started dating Lavender, but after a stern lecture from Ginny and watching the pair, Hermione had realised that they were indeed a cute couple and that, along with the realisation that she and Ron were too different, had mellowed her pain and she was now fast friends with the couple.

‘And Ginny?’

‘She wanted to go it alone. I think she’s planning to buy Dean Sex toys.’

Hermione snorted with laughter – the fiery red-head had recently decided that her long-time boyfriend needed to loosen up. Sex toys were Ginny’s answer to everything.

‘Remember when she gave me that vibrator for my birthday? In front of Mrs Weasley?’

It was his turn to snort, ‘For a girl who’s not interested in sex she sure knows how to spice up everyone’s lives. I suppose that’s what you get when you have the twins as siblings.’

Hermione nodded and silence fell, his fingers now working on her other leg. Ginny, while not only being too young to have sex, had made it clear to her boyfriend and friends that, despite her obsession with buying others sex toys, she wasn’t interested in the act. She didn’t even use the toys herself.

Hermione’s eyes fell closed, the gently prodding of fingers on her legs lulling her, her head sinking onto her folded arms. She thought she heard him take a deep breath, but he probably got a whiff of Parvati’s strange perfume.

His fingers slowly moved upward, massaging as they went and Hermione had to fight back a squirm as the ghosted across the inside of her thighs.

‘That tickles,’ she whispered and he chuckled but didn’t stop his ministrations. She barely felt the shift of his weight on her bed as his fingers slid further up her thighs, her breath coming in silent pants as his thumbs ghosted across the insides of her thighs as his fingers danced over her firm arse. They lingered then moved up to her waist.

Hermione felt the heat of him as he straddled her without resting his weight on her and she arched her back without protest so that he could push her shirt up, but not off. A hum filled the air as he began to work the muscles on her back, gifted fingers moving with a leisurely pace up her back, finding tense muscles and making them melt. Several minutes later his heat and fingers suddenly disappeared and Hermione raised her head, eyes still closed, a growl of annoyance breaking from her throat. He chuckled.

‘Hush.’

She felt his fingers brush her ankles and sunk her head back onto her arms, satisfied. His fingers moved more quickly this time, but still as deftly and Hermione thought she might sink into the bed. His fingers reached higher up than they had before and Hermione’s calm breathing hitched as they circled the sensitive skin of her thighs. A soft tap to the inside of her thigh stopped her breath in her throat.

‘Come on, ‘Mione.’

She hesitated for a moment then spread her legs a bit wider, not knowing what to expect. His fingers rested on the back of her legs, thumbs brushing lazy circles along the inside of her thighs. She could feel his eyes on her and fought to relax. Slowly her shoulders slumped and a shiver ran through her, but his thumbs continued along their paths. Then, unexpectedly, one flicked out against the fabric of her shorts. She gasped, tensing up.

‘Relax,’ he breathed. She whimpered as his thumb flicked against her again, lingering for just a second longer. She buried her head between her arms, breathing heavily.

Slowly one of his hands pressed between her legs, applying pressure then removing it. He did this a few times and finally she could hold the moans back any longer. He rewarded her by rubbing her through her shorts lightly. She moaned again, lifting her hips, pushing against his fingers. He rubbed a little harder, curling his fingers and Hermione gasped as the fabric of her panties dipped into her. She didn’t realise that her one hand had reached back, desperate, until he pinned it against her back with his free hand.

‘Uh uh, behave,’ he hissed and Hermione shivered at the lustful voice.

‘Please...’

‘Hush.’

His fingers dipped again and Hermione yelped. Then the pressure vanished. She had never wanted to beg so badly. But she wouldn’t beg.

‘Lift.’

Hermione lifted her hips off the bed and nimble fingers undid the button on the front of her shorts, pulling the zip open, then he released her pinned hand, using both of his hands to slide the offending item of clothing down.

She flushed as she realised that her powder blue panty would make it obvious that she was wet. For him. She heard him growl softly.

‘Should I continue?’ his warm, sweet-smelling breath washed over her neck.

She nodded.

‘Say it.’

‘Please.’

‘Please, _what_?’

Hermione shivered, but was amazed to find that she wasn’t afraid or embarrassed.

‘Please touch me.’

He complied, brushing his fingertips over the cotton that hid her flesh. His touch seemed to burn her and she mewled.

‘Please.’ She begged. The pressure increased slightly, but not much.

‘Stop teasing me!’

He chuckled and rubbed her lightly, ignoring her plea. His fingers curled and the effect was even more electrifying than it had been before. Hermione lifted her hips and pushed into the fingers, desperate.

His fingers circled her clothed clit and Hermione thought she’d cum right there and then they were gone. Without a word she lifted her hips and he slipped her soaked panties off. Hermione trembled in anticipation. He didn’t keep her waiting long and a single finger slid over her flesh, deftly coating it in her juices, then circling her clit gently, making her moan. The finger slid back the way it came, travelling between the cheeks of her arse. She tensed, but he knew her well enough and the finger only circled the sensitive hole before moving back to the place she craved his touch the most. She pressed into the fingers and he complied with a moan of his own, sliding a single finger into her, moving painfully slowly, her moans becoming annoyed growls.

‘Turn over.’

Hermione did as he told, smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth softly, hands fluttering over her sides, before gripping her shirt and pulling it over her head. He kissed his way down her jaw, nibbling the soft skin of her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair and they both breathed heavily. He undid her bra swiftly, mouth latching onto her left breast, suckling softly. She arched her back, eager for more. He spent what felt like hours paying each of her breasts more attention than they’d ever had. But the rest of her needed it too.

She tugged on his hair and he pulled back, grinning down at her. He got off the bed and Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, eyes devouring him as he began to undress. She knew that many other guys would just use a spell or undress as quickly as they could, but not him. He gave her a show, teasing her, making her want him more.

‘Get over here,’ she growled and his eyes glazed over. He moved toward her, hands sliding up her legs as he moved over her, careful to keep his weight off her.

Her juices were soaking her bed as the head of his erection brushed her folds.

‘Please!’ she moaned. He kissed her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot as he pushed into her, torturously slowly. Once buried deep inside her he pulled back. They held one another’s gazes as he began to thrust into her, their natural rhythm becoming fast, hard and erratic as they feed off one another’s pleasure. His hands were everywhere, flitting down to tease her clit then back up to twist her nipples. Her fingers tangled in his hair. They were getting close to the edge. He bent, Hermione marvelling at his flexibility, and flicked his tongue against her right nipple.

That was it.

Hermione’s back arched violently and she cried out, juices leaking onto both their legs, such was the force of her orgasm. He kept pounding into her, head hanging, hands gripping the sheets on either side of her waist. Her muscles contracted around him one last time and he threw his head back, a string of curses punctuating the air as he climaxed as violently as Hermione had.

The sight of him, head thrown back, eyes closed, snarling curses, as well as the seed spilling into her sent Hermione over the edge again and her cries mixed with his.

He collapsed onto his side, breathing heavily, half-lidded eyes unfocused. Hermione watched as one of his hands reached down, fingers swiping through the liquid coating her thighs, and he sucked it off, almost unconsciously. She moaned, but knew better than to let arousal take hold. He reached for her wand, muttering a spell that vanished the sticky liquid that coated them both and the bed. He pointed her wand at her abdomen and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

‘I drink a potion,’ her was voice hoarse, and he chuckled. She accepted the clothes he tossed her way once off the bed, shrugging into his own.

‘See you in a few?’ he asked, watching her dress with an appreciative smirk. She nodded. He turned to leave but paused.

Hermione frowned as he approached her. He cupped her chin, drawing close.

‘Wh-What are you doing?’ she stuttered, ‘We never kiss.’

‘I know,’ he stared deep into her eyes, ‘But I want to.’

Hermione’s breath hitched as his lips pressed against hers, kissing her sweetly, but briefly.

‘See you soon, ‘Mione.’ He smiled weakly, walking out without waiting for her to respond.

Hermione’s fingers raised to her lips, staring at the empty doorway.

‘See you later, Harry,’ she whispered.


End file.
